HSS - Slash
by VenezianoFeliciano
Summary: Max Warren paired up with other boys in the HSS game. Includes Max/Derek, Max/Julian, Wes/Max... (if it isn't obvious yet, this story contains boyxboy/yaio/shounen ai)
1. DerekMax - The Hearst High Party

**HSS - The Hearst High Party - Derek/Max**

 **Summary: Max Warren is throwing a party, but apparently there's competition from their rival school. Obviously he has to fix it so everyone goes to his.**

 _Note: YCS is supposed to be Your High School, a.k.a the rival school for Hearst High. Y'know, since the game never classified what your high school is named._ _This is slash, meaning boy x boy relationship. If you don't like that, please do not read. I plan to do Max x Julian, Max x Wes ... pretty much every HSS guy I can think of. No OC's._

* * *

No matter what anyone tells you, Hearst High always throws the best parties. I mean, our school is like the best of everything. Especially football. You know why? They have me in it.

I check my reflection in the mirror, making sure I look better than usual. There's a party tonight at my house, and the football team and cheerleaders are coming. I consider inviting some other people at my school, but they're losers and probably will ruin the party vibe.

"Max? Max!" Mia snaps, knocking on the bathroom door. "Hurry up! I need to change!"

"Relax, sis." I open the door and stride out confidently.

Mia gives me a glare, and storms past me and slams the door.

"You know, if you want, you can join my party," I say casually.

"No thanks. Payton is also throwing one. She's even inviting some people from Hearst High."

"Yeah, like they will even want to go." I roll my eyes, but wonder if Mia is being serious. Payton is now a rival and is known for giving good parties. I quickly go to my room and grab my phone, texting Derek, my best friend.

 **MAX · 6:35 PM**  
 **Hey**

 **DEREK · 6:35 PM**  
 **What's up?**

 **MAX · 6:36 PM**  
 **Payton's throwing a party and she invited Hearst high - u think they'll come?**

The reply takes a long time, and I wonder if he's ignoring me. Fortunately, there is an answer.

 **DEREK · 6:37 PM**  
 **Maybe. If you're worried, you should invite all of Hearst High to the party. Your parties are rare to get into - they'll be a line-up.**

 **MAX · 6:37 PM**  
 **You think?**

 **DEREK · 6:37 PM**  
 **Yeah**

 _Okay_. I run a hand through my hair. Derek's right. I'm popular, handsome, and athletic. _What's not to like?_ Everyone will come.

Since my father is gone, probably working as usual, this house is free for lots of people to come. All I need is more food and drinks. I quickly text Kara Sinclair - a cheerleader as well as my friend - knowing she'll help buy the food. She's persuasive enough, and since she's rich, the food will come in one hour.

She agrees, and I toss my phone back on my bed. My green letterman jacket is my signature wear, but I decide to change in a grey hoodie.

 _Now, how will I make every student go to my party instead of that stupid what's-her-name?_ The word has to get out quickly, so I ask some nerd at our school to send out invites. He should be able to do it, because he knows that I'll make him pay if he messes up. I figure Derek is also going to contact a few people, so I relax.

* * *

TWO HOURS LATER...

I hear the doorbell ring, and open the doors widely, placing a smirk on my face. "Hey." I fist-bump some of the jocks - Chet, Glenn, Andy - while they eagerly step inside and look for food.

Derek enters behind them, nodding his head at me. "I texted a few people - Nick's bringing some of his actor friends."

"Good."

He and Natalie enter together, and I wait to see more guests. It's already 8:30 - the party invite says eight. I'm annoyed, but thankfully see groups of people arriving. But ... they didn't look like Hearst High students. "Whoa, wait. Who are you guys? Why are you here?"

A girl with black hair and punk clothes crosses her arms. "Are you joking? You invited us."

"But you're from YHS."

"Got a problem with that?" Julian is frowning.

It's like a nightmare, because I'm seeing Julian, Payton, the nerd, the Artist...

I hear Derek coming behind me, smiling. "Hey, guys. Welcome!"

"What. The. Heck," I growl.

Derek gives me a pointed look. "I invited Payton and her friends here - you know, their party is not happening anymore."

"Yeah, I'm ready to get my circulation going!" Some dork cheers. "Uh, I mean, to play video games. You have video games, right?"

"Of course." I grab Derek's arm and tug him aside. "Are you kidding me?"

"What? I don't see what's wrong."

"You invited our rival school! Don't you think that's messed up?"

"Hey, relax." Derek gestures around. Many kids are chattering, and I even see Kara and Mia chatting like they're friends. "Everyone is getting along. No big deal."

I realise he's right, but still...

He places a hand on my shoulder, pushing my gently. "Bro, everything's fine."

The tension in my body disappears immediately, but then I hear a voice yelling, "What is THIS?!"

I feel myself whiten. My dad is aiming his cold stare at me, as if I have forever ruined his life by throwing a party.

Everyone is looking at me, so I force myself to smile. "Well, I invited some friends."

"SOME? Don't you mean the ENTIRE SCHOOL?"

"Well, I..."

"You better tell your friends to leave right now. You're grounded!"

I swallow, knowing some people were probably savouring the fact that I was scolded by my father in front of everyone. "Dad," I say softly.

The people start to leave, some shooting sympathetic looks.

"Mr. Warren, Max didn't mean to have this many people visiting."

To my surprise, it's Julian and Payton helping me.

"Yeah," Julian adds. "And plus, we didn't, like, destroy your house. Perfectly intact."

Dad ignores them, walking up to Mia. "And you let your brother do this?"

Mia has a nervous look, obviously trying to figure a way out of this. "It's not my fault..." she begins.

"Sorry," Julian says. He leaves it at that and goes out the front door. Payton follows.

Everyone's left except for Derek. He rubs his neck, looking uncomfortable.

"I think you should leave," I tell him.

He stares at me for a moment, and shakes his head. "I'll call you later."

"Okay."

He slowly goes out the front door, giving one last look behind.

I turn my back to him, waiting for my dad and sister to finish arguing.

* * *

Apparently 'grounded' means no using any phone, computer, and any other electronic device. Only staying at home, doing nothing.

Dad is in his room, probably reading one of his long novels - _The Grapes of Wrath_ or something.

I notice he put my phone and Mia's in his pocket, so I go to his room.

Sure enough, he's reading a book. He hardly looks up. He has his reading glasses on, and besides for that and him looking older, people say we look similar: blond hair, blue eyes.

"Hi," I say.

He nods his head. "What do you want?"

Maybe this was easier than I thought. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thrown a party. I just thought, you know, it was good to celebrate the football game last week. You probably don't remember -" _Or care_ , I privately thought "But we won."

"Hm," he murmurs. "Okay."

"So yeah." I exit his room, and triumphantly feel my phone in my hand.

Once I'm in my room, I call Derek. For some reason, he knows exactly what to say. A smile places across my lips as I hear his voice.

* * *

 _Note: I think I'm going to do Max/Julian next. What do you think?_


	2. MaxJulian - All About the Game, Part 1

**HSS - All About the Game, Part 1 - Max/Julian**

 **Summary: Max and Julian both attend an annual football banquet, held by Max's father. When they're forced to act civil, both realise that the other is not actually that bad.**

 **Note: I actually don't know about Max's and Julian's parents. So I'm making Max's mother dead, and Julian having both parents. I probably have this wrong, but... eh. Just so you know.**

* * *

The Football Banquet is actually one of the things that my father does look forward to. That means, for once, he can be proud of me.

Basically, the banquet has football players from high schools joining together, so we can celebrate the victories over the year. Obviously Hearst High took the lead in the victories, but only by three. YHS is in second, mostly for the fact because Julian is on the team.

I sometimes wonder why students will even want to go to that loser high school. Hearst High is so much better.

I put on fancy clothes, wondering if Julian is also going to dress up. I push the thought away, wondering why I was even thinking of that. Once I spray on some cologne, my dad is calling me to come downstairs.

* * *

There are good and bad things about having a little sister. Sure, Mia is loyal sometimes, but ever since she joined YHS, I label her as a traitor. She also has to go to the banquet, to 'celebrate my success', as my father puts it. I'm sitting in the shotgun seat. Our chauffeur, who usually drives us, is excused from his duties tonight.

My dad is glowing with pride - he's dressed in a tuxedo and attempting a casual conversation with me. "How's your studies?" he asks.

"Good." I share a brief grin with my sister in the back.

She snorts, as if knowing perfectly well that Dad was going to become distant the next day.

I enjoy the attention for as long as popular. Tonight was my night.

As we park at the parking lot, in front of a building - which was where the banquet was held at - we head in. We're on time, and I already spot my friends. Before I can greet them, my father gestures Mia and I to an empty table. We're sitting at the front row, furthest from the door. My father is already talking to some of his friends; about politics.

Derek sticks his tongue out at me playfully, and I grin.

Mia bumps my shoulder. "Hey, Max, do you think Julian will bring Payton and Autumn? I NEED to talk to someone with a fashion sense!"

"Probably not." I shrug, not caring. "You think Julian is dating Payton?"

"No, Julian's available. Why? You want to date him?" Mia giggles at my horrified expression.

"No!" I shudder. "That'll never happen. I mean - I don't - I can't -"

The lights suddenly dim, and there's a speaker walking up on the small podium stand. "Welcome," he says. "My name is Mr. Bailey, and welcome to the annual Football Banquet!"

Everyone applauses, and I tap my fingers against my leg. I wonder when the food is coming.

"This year has become very productive and successful - more than last year, I believe. Hearst High has been -" As the speaker drones on, the door opens. I glance back, and see that Julian and his family step in, abashed.

I recognise Julian's little sister - Hope. I'm pretty sure I saw her around town. Julian's dad starts heading over to our table. He and my dad shake hands, like they know each other. To my horror, Julian's family is sitting at my table.

Hope gives my a tentative smile, and sits across from me. Normally I like it when girls have apparent interest, but she was Julian's sister and - what? A freshman?

I catch Julian looking at me. He gives a glare right on cue, and turns to look at the speaker. I notice he's wearing a white and black suit and tie - it actually looks nice on him. His face is kind of pink, and he quickly looks at me before looking away again.

Interesting... I lean back in my seat, and finally, Mr. Bailey concludes his speech. "...We look forward to another year!"

We clap again. The lights go back to normal, and now I can actually face Julian.

"What?" he snaps, noticing my smirk.

"Nice suit," I say.

"Thanks?" He looks surprised.

I like it when he's confused. So I decide to continue my act. I nod at Hope. "Hi, you go to high school, right?"

"I'm a freshman." Hope's voice is timid.

"Hope you enjoyed your year so far."

I see her face turn red. "It's been eventful, yes."

Mia is watching me, totally bewildered.

My dad begins to talk. "Did you know that my son has been playing football ever since he could walk? That's right! We had a toy football, and he would cradle it under his arm all day. My wife tried to take it away once, and Max would weep."

It's Julian's turn to smirk. "Really? That's ... cute."

"Shut up." I flush, and wait for the food. It shouldn't take this long.

"Well, my son Julian once -"

"Dad!" Julian stops his father from telling an embarrassing story.

Finally, the waiters and waitresses begin to serve the food.

I receive a plate and place food on it. As we eat, I notice that Julian is using the cutlery as if it were foreign objects.

He frowns, then shoves a spoonful of food in his mouth.

I laugh quietly to myself.

"So," my dad says to Julian, "I believe that you're friends with my son."

"Uh, kind of." Julian takes a sip of water. "More like acquaintances."

"Such a shame! Both of you clearly have a passion for football."

Mia snickers.

Julian and I roll our eyes in unison. Secretly, I like it when he's annoyed. He looks so much better.


	3. MaxJulian - All About the Game, Part 2

**HSS - All About the Game, Part 2 (final) - Max/Julian**

 **Summary: Max and Julian both attend an annual football banquet, held by Max's father. When they're forced to act civil, both realise that the other is not actually that bad.**

* * *

The thing about Mr. Warren was that if anyone could talk about football and its stats, he loved that person immediately.

The Banquet was mostly talk about sports (of course, it WAS a football banquet), and Max was startled that Julian and his father were getting along so easily...

* * *

Julian's POV

I'll be totally blind if I didn't see Max glaring at me. I raise my eyebrows, but it will be weird to talk to my enemy.

"Julian, we'll love your family to come over to our house," Mr. Warren said warmly. "I miss seeing you at Hearst High, but I guess I can't complain. You're good competition."

"Thank you, Sir." Hope nods, glancing shyly at Max. I wish I can do telepathy and tell her not to mix with someone like Max. So I do the next big thing: I kick her in the shin.

"Ouch!" she explains. She kicks me back and we both glare at each other.

"Ugh, why is this so boring?" Mia says loudly. She points a finger at me. "Know any gossip?"

"I'm not going to pretend to be one of your friends, Mia."

She looks crestfallen. "We aren't friends?"

"No, I meant I'm not going to talk about girly things. I'm a guy. Guys don't gossip."

"Riiight." Mia leans in. "You know Derek? He totally has a crush on Max. Just saying."

"Derek's -? Oh. That's cool." I glance at Max, who has his phone out. "What does Max feel about it?"

"They're only friends. Max doesn't feel that way."

For some reason, I feel glad that Max is open-minded and still available... like, not dating anyone. But why would I care about it? Besides, I wasn't gay. I like girls. Payton was fun to be around, and... I frown, confused.

Max grabs my attention without saying anything. He runs a hand through his hair, and checks himself out on his phone.

He's a bully, egotistical - I don't judge him but it will be irritating to see everyday. Maybe Max is secretly self-conscious.

Max leaves the table, and starts to talk with Derek and some other football guys. I'm tempted to find my other jock buddies, but the interaction between Max and Derek looks interesting enough. Derek has this hopeful, eager look - kind of like a lost puppy.

Max is easily the entertainer, telling a story that causes them to all laugh.

I feel myself soften, and a smile appearing across my face. I wonder what Max's life is like. He turns around and catches my eye for a fraction of a second. I feel my heart start to beat faster. Maybe I do like him. Or at least, he's not so bad.

* * *

 _Note: Beckett/Max is next :)_


	4. BeckettMax - Black Coffee, Blue Skies

**HSS - Black Coffee, Blue Skies, Yellow Sun - Beckett/Max**

 **Summary: Usually coffee shops are not where you find Max Warren. But when he does go to one, he finds a strange boy who sprouts lines of poetry.**

 **Note: I can't think of a good name for a coffee shop XD**

* * *

So supposedly coffee shops are good for relaxation. I had a crazy long week, and wanted to feel lazy. I stare curiously at the sign on the small building. It reads "THE HAPPY CAFE". The name didn't sound interesting, but I step in anyway. The bell at the door rings as I step in, causing some people to look at me.

As I go to the person at the cash register, there are some customers chattering quietly with cups of coffee in front of them. There are couches, and even a birch bookshelf in the corner, but it looks too home-y for me. I was used to extravagant places, like fancy restaurants.

I order a bagel with light cream cheese and a cup of black coffee. The cashier reports it's eight fifty, and I pay with a twenty dollar bill. "Keep the change." Usually if it's a good tip, I get better food or it arrives quicker.

The bell rings, and another person steps in. It's a boy, maybe about my age, with a mop of brown hair and serene smile. He goes behind me, and I can feel something strange about him. Even though he's not that much taller than me, he still feels like a intimidating figure. My skin felt kind of tingly.

"Can you not stand so close?" I snap.

He looks surprised by my bluntness. "No problem." He puts his hands up as if surrendering.

Okay, you may be thinking that I'm weird for getting so worked up over something insignificant. But this guy was giving creepy vibes.

"Your order, Sir," the cashier says, flashing a smile.

I accept it, and sit at a table.

The boy stares at me, and I glare is response.

He didn't seem to get a hint, and went over to my table. "Hey."

"Uh, hello? Did I say you could talk to me?"

The boy shrugs. "Do you have a problem with me? Or do you treat everyone like this?"

"I don't know you. Why are you bothering me?"

"My name is Beckett. I'm talking to you because I find you interesting."

"Of course. I'm Max Warren. Hearst High's best football player."

"Please tell me you are putting on a façade." Beckett sits down across from me. "You seem kind of rude."

"Right back at you." I give my signature smirk, noticing that this Beckett - if that was his name anyone - had interesting eyes. They were hazel, with flecks of green. In fact, he looked a bit feminine. Like, gentle features.

"You're staring at me."

"No I'm not." I look away, and stare down at my cup of coffee. I feel myself turn pink, and think in some horror and surprise that I'm actually blushing. "I need to go. You can have my food." Without turning around, I leave.

* * *

The Next Day...

 _I wonder if Beckett will be at the café today_.

I grind my teeth, wondering why I'm even thinking about this stranger I met. When I arrive, I find that the strange boy isn't here. I was a bit disappointed, and ordered a cup of black coffee.

I sometimes looked hopefully at the door, but then scolded myself. Like I want to talk to some stalker.

"Sir? Here you go."

"I only ordered a coffee," I said irritably.

"Oh, no, someone else bought you food. A boy - er, Becken?"

Beckett? I hold the brown paper bag in confusion.

She gave a wink. "You have a very nice boyfriend.

"I'm not - I don't -"

"It's okay, you don't have to be frightened. In fact, my daughter -"

"Okay, whatever." I leave the café, and consider throwing the food in the trash. God, Beckett was gay? Or maybe it was just a misunderstanding. I open the bag to reveal a bagel and napkins. There's something written on the napkins. I slowly read it, and widen my eyes.

It was actually... cute. But, like, I was not interested. At all.

 _black coffee_ _blue skies_ _yellow sun_

 _but these are what we assume to have_

 _the correct shades of colour._

 _nothing ordinary can compare with the one and only boy_

 _who has a million of colours._

 _most say he's blond, but others say gold._

 _he has blue eyes, but i say it's grey._

 _red roses white clouds manila envelopes_

 _what we look for is something specific_

 _but you can't truly discover the right shade_

 _for a person of many colours._


End file.
